Our project involves a comprehensive analysis of the various dimensions of female allocation of time over the life cycle. We have addressed the following issues: a) Female Labor Supply Behavior Over the Life Cycle and Fertility - We have divided the family life cycle into various periods, and have found that the influence of exogenous variables on female work varies markedly across these stages, reflecting the changing demands by the household for the wife's home time and for her contribution to income. b) Impact of Female Labor Supply on the Inequality of the Income Distribution among Families - We have found that the market activity of wives improves the income distribution across households. c) Timing and Spacing of Children - We have estimated a model which focuses on the timing and spacing of children, relating these variables to the household's fertility and wife's labor supply. d) A Measure of Preferences for Children - We have developed and tested an indirect measure of preferences for children. Further research will address, among others, the following problems: a) the impact of tax policy on female market work; b) the effect of discontinuous labor force participation on female wages; c) the labor supply behavior of unmarried women with children.